


La danzatrice e il ladro

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaius being smooth, Olivia being adorable, dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "Perché quella danza era più di semplice bellezza: era arte."Al matrimonio di Chrom e Sumia, Gaius si scopre attratto in modo irresistibile dalla grazia infinita della ballerina arrivata dai Regna Ferox.





	La danzatrice e il ladro

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla settima settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/); il prompt è Tersicore, la musa della danza.  
> Olivia è la mia bimba preziosissima e Gaius se la merita. Voleva essere un pornino becero, ma alla fine quella parte l’ho tagliata (in verità l’ho scritta in passato e l’ho persa nel pc, OPS); mi è uscita invece una cosetta mezza introspettiva mezza fluff, che un po’ cambia i loro supporti nel gioco e un po’ li “introduce”. Un adorabile, inutile casino, insomma <3 buona lettura!

Era arrivata come una figura minuta, incappucciata, fradicia della stessa pioggia che aveva reso la loro fuga così sfiancante. Gaius a malapena si reggeva in piedi, sporco di fango fino alla vita, il viso graffiato, una ferita da freccia al fianco che Maribelle aveva potuto curare solo in superficie e che gli pulsava nella carne. Era stata lei a guidarli in salvo, lei a condurli su navi sicure, lei a impedire che il morale affranto dell’intero esercito li trascinasse in basso e li lasciasse a marcire nella palude; ma, con il dolore della morte dell’Eletta ancora così fresco perfino nel suo cuore di delinquente, l’angoscia per l’animo smarrito e affranto di Chrom e la spossatezza, non gli era venuto in mente di ringraziarla, o anche solo di tenerla troppo in considerazione.

Poi, aveva giurato di aiutare i Pastori nella loro rivincita, e così aveva fatto: era scesa in battaglia contro Gangrel al loro fianco, e chi le aveva combattuto vicino parlava meravigliato della vibrante energia dei suoi passi di danza nel bel mezzo della guerra, della sua grazia rinvigorente che li aveva spinti avanti attacco dopo attacco, pura e delicata e piena di determinazione anche in mezzo alla loro rabbia e al sangue. Gaius aveva colto qualche fugace immagine della sua figura chiarissima, fatta di veli bianchi e splendidi capelli rosa e lampi d’oro, più sfolgorante che mai sotto al sole impietoso del deserto della Plegia; ma era stato troppo impegnato sulla sua parte del campo di battaglia per osservarla meglio, tra scoppi di magia, cavalieri dalle infide lance e ladri al pari suo che sfruttavano perfino un’occasione così turpe per arraffare tesori.

In quel momento, però, per allietare il matrimonio di Chrom e Sumia, occasione gioiosa che l’Ylisse ben meritava, Olivia si stava esibendo sul palco allestito in fondo all’immenso salone del banchetto. Nemmeno i primi dolci serviti su piatti d’argento fornivano più una scusa per non guardarla.

Perché quella danza era più di semplice bellezza: era arte.

C’erano dei delicati strumenti a corde ad accompagnarla, ma parevano quasi superflui. Erano i movimenti della fanciulla a creare armonia, melodia e pura musica per gli occhi. Ogni volta che girava su se stessa, i folti capelli ricci si aprivano in un ventaglio sinuoso tanto quello del velo che i cerchi d’oro appesi alle sue mani reggevano; le sottili stoffe nere che le avvolgevano le gambe si gonfiavano come agitate dal vento, quando invece erano i suoi piccoli piedi a creare quella magia, e null’altro, se non l’ondeggiare sensuale e calcolato dei suoi fianchi. La pelle bianca e liscia si nascondeva tra le sete e i gioielli e un momento dopo riemergeva, in un gioco di deliziosi inganni scolpiti anche dalle luci dei bracieri della stanza.

Aveva gli occhi socchiusi; pareva sorda alle esclamazioni del pubblico, agli sporadici applausi e forse perfino alla musica. Era persa nello spettacolo e nel suo mondo, ormai danzava solo al ritmo del proprio cuore e questo Gaius lo sapeva anche se quasi non la conosceva. Gettandosi qualche occhiata attorno, vide sorrisi, ma anche sguardi che a suo parere non erano ammirati abbastanza; vide persone chiacchierare amabilmente, a bassa voce, gettando alla danza solo qualche sguardo rapido di superficiale apprezzamento. Scosse la testa: già, la nobiltà era così abituata alla bellezza da non riuscire a capire quanto fosse rara.

Ma lui aveva vissuto nei bassifondi, e aveva visto i generi di ballerine che offrivano. Pressoché nude, dallo sguardo malizioso e vuoto, abbastanza aggraziate da seguire la musica ma più intente a mostrare tutto ciò che avevano da offrire; gli era stato detto che Olivia aveva fatto parte di un circo, di una compagnia di artisti, ma era certo che si fosse trattato di qualcosa di più dei saltimbanchi pieni di pulci che affollavano le taverne, che arraffavano il denaro per poi sparire, o indugiavano abbastanza per concedere ai clienti qualche ora di danza in più con le fanciulle in una minuscola tenda. Lui sapeva meravigliarsi di tutta la straordinaria grazia che volteggiava su quel palco: di quella pelle che quasi brillava, dei capelli acconciati con cura, del costume studiato, dell’ispirazione e della passione che muovevano quel corpicino snello e allo stesso tempo formoso abbastanza da desiderare di vederne di più…

_Vecchio volpone che non sei altro. Gli altri la apprezzeranno pure meno di te, ma non è che la tua contemplazione sia poi così intellettuale._

Eppure, cosa poteva farci?  Non poteva non  ammirare una simile perfezione, e insieme si rendeva conto che nessun’altra donna, nemmeno più scoperta o più procace, gli aveva seccato la gola in quel modo. Forse era per l’infinita dolcezza che l’espressione di Olivia emanava, immersa nell’esibizione come in un sogno; forse era il gioco delle stoffe , che prometteva sempre di rivelare molto di più di quanto alla fine non dava; forse era l’idea che quella ragazza  così bella  era inoltre coraggiosa abbastanza da scendere in battaglia, mettendosi alla pari di tutti loro, offrendo generosa in dono le sue capacità impugnando sia una spada che il suo velo;  forse era un po’ tutto insieme, unito all’allegria della festa.

Un’ultima piroetta,  l’accordo finale, e Olivia si inchinò con la stessa grazia della sua danza agli applausi entusiasti del pubblico. Perfino dalla distanza a cui si trovava, Gaius riuscì a notare quanto fosse rossa in viso, ma questo non rese meno elegante il saluto e l’ulteriore inchino,  una dedica, che rivolse agli sposi, che uno accanto all’altra sorridevano radiosi;  anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto avere uno spettacolo così raffinato a celebrare il proprio matrimonio, poco ma sicuro. Si sarebbe mai abituato ai lussi della corte?

Probabilmente no. Ma era anche piuttosto sgarbato definire una ragazza umana, modesta e gentile, nonché un’artista, come un lusso o un divertimento, si disse; anzi, sperava che tutta quella gente non l’avesse mai pensato, anche se non poteva esserne sicuro come lo era per Chrom e Sumia, corsi ad abbracciare Olivia non appena era scesa dal palco, su cui stavano salendo altri musicisti.

Quando si separò dagli sposi, la perse di vista. Cercò di dedicarsi ai nuovi dolci che stavano venendo serviti, gettando occhiate distratte o un po’ beffarde alle coppiette che adesso si erano messe a ballare, ma non riusciva a non pensare che avrebbe preferito osservare ancora Olivia, anziché loro; e se qualcosa riusciva a distoglierlo anche dalle torte, rischiava di essere grave.

Si mise a cercarla, ignorando gli stralci di commenti che riuscì a cogliere sui suoi abiti – aveva scelto di rifiutare qualsiasi tenuta da cerimonia e di mantenere i vestiti semplici e comodi a cui era abituato; ben puliti, certo, ma si sarebbe sentito un ipocrita a festeggiare Chrom e la sua vittoria fingendosi qualcuno di diverso dalla persona di cui il principe aveva scelto di fidarsi.  E così si sarebbe fatto avanti anche con Olivia, armato solo della propria aria da mascalzone.  La danzatrice e il ladro: suonava come una fiaba, o un raccontino d’amore  per le dame da compagnia.

Ebbe la fortuna di trovarla sola, intenta a bere un bicchiere d’acqua accanto a un tavolo. Più la guardava, meno riusciva a trattenersi dal sorridere: com’era sottile, delicata, leggiadra, anche solo da immobile, con tutti quegli adorabili gingilli e i capelli che le piovevano sulle spalle e sulla schiena. Lasciò che appoggiasse il bicchiere vuoto sulla tovaglia prima di avvicinarsi.

– Ehi, piccola – la salutò, senza cercare di contraffare la voce: non ne aveva bisogno. Quando lei si girò a guardarlo, sbattendo le folte ciglia da cerbiatta con aria sorpresa, le rivolse un sorriso e un mezzo inchino – Complimenti. Sei stata fantastica, lassù.

– Oh! Gaius… – esclamò Olivia, stringendosi le mani sul petto come suo solito, prima di arrossire violentemente e di abbassare lo sguardo – G-grazie, grazie davvero. N-non pensavo ti interessasse la danza…

_Pensavi qualcosa di me?_ Già questa era un’idea incoraggiante.

– Eh, preferisco le arti culinarie… ma non mi impedisce di riconoscere il talento quando lo vedo.

– Ah, s-sciocchezze – balbettò lei, ancora senza guardarlo negli occhi e sembrando più imbarazzata di prima – Farei ridere chiunque sia davvero e-esperto… e poi, ho sbagliato tanti di quei passi…

Gaius inarcò un sopracciglio. Gli avevano detto che, all’infuori della battaglia e degli spettacoli, Olivia sapeva essere incredibilmente insicura, ma non si era aspettato un problema così grave.

– A me pare che non si siano notati – replicò, alzando le spalle – Non va bene sminuirsi così. Hai abbagliato tutti. E, soprattutto, mi sembravi felice, quindi cosa conta il resto?

Olivia si tormentò per un attimo le mani prima di trovare il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo per un fugace momento. Aveva gli occhi dello stesso rosa intenso e delicato insieme dei suoi capelli; non si imbellettava troppo, c’era giusto una traccia di trucco sulle sue palpebre. Finalmente, un piccolo sorriso di gratitudine apparve sulle sue labbra che parevano petali di rosa.

– Su questo hai ragione. Grazie – mormorò, con un poca di decisione in più – È una passione che non potrei ignorare nemmeno volendo. E se posso renderla utile… c-ci provo.

– Questo è lo spirito, bambolina – ribatté Gaius, recuperando un tono più allegro – E mi dicono che tu sia stata più che utile in battaglia. Avrò mai l’onore di ricevere una delle tue danze?

La fece arrossire ancora di più. Era adorabile, e graziosa oltre ogni limite.

– Beh, in un certo senso speriamo di no, giusto? – rispose, concludendo con una risatina – O magari tra molto tempo…

– Oh. Giusto – disse Gaius, la sicurezza che vacillava un po’ a realizzare la sciocchezza che aveva appena detto – Intendevo… ehm. Contro i banditi, magari?

La fece ridere. Non solo questo lo riempì di sollievo, dopo la recentissima figuraccia, ma gli scaldò il petto in maniera quasi preoccupante. Stava perdendo la testa un po’ troppo in fretta.

– Contro i banditi sarebbe perfetto – stette al gioco lei, divertita – C’è ancora tanto lavoro da fare.

Notò che la sua postura si era un po’ rilassata: non teneva più le spalle sollevate come se volesse portarsele alle orecchie e le mani, per quanto ancora strette l’una con l’altra, si erano abbassate sotto alla linea del reggiseno che costituiva il suo costume. Una delle sue trecce seguiva la curva di quel seno sodo e bianco che – che Gaius  _non_ avrebbe dovuto star fissando in quel momento. Distolse gli occhi a forza, pregando che Olivia non si fosse accorta di nulla.

– Quindi rimarrai in Ylisse? – si affrettò a domandare, anche per distrarsi dal desiderio di divorarla ancora con lo sguardo.

– Sì, credo di sì – annuì lei, giocherellando appena con il velo del suo attrezzo da danza – Anche Basilio è d’accordo… sono sempre stata un’anima un po’ errante, eh. E tu?

Gaius recuperò il proprio sorrisetto beffardo, a quella domanda così innocente. Si appoggiò con un fianco al tavolo per aumentare ancor più l’aria noncurante che voleva sfoggiare.

– Quante volte capita a un fuorilegge di venire assoldato da un principe e di ritrovarsi circondato da damerini? – fu la sua risposta sardonica – Non butterei via un tetto qualsiasi, figuriamoci un castello!

Olivia sgranò un po’ gli occhi, prima di assumere un’aria preoccupata.

– Oh, spero di non essere risultata sgarbata, Gaius… v-volevo solo…

– Ehi, tranquilla, piccola! – cercò di bloccarla lui, constatando di dover essere cauto con quella creatura sensibile che si ritrovava di fronte – Nessuna offesa, solo qualche battuta, amici come prima.

Olivia lo fissò negli occhi, ancora un po’ incerta, ma alla fine si rilassò. Il suo viso così dolce gli spinse il cuore contro le costole al punto da convincerlo a proseguire.

– In effetti… – tentò, portandosi una mano alla nuca per dissimulare il disagio – Sono ben felice di poter passare altro tempo con gli altri Pastori e con te.

Aveva cercato di stemperare la frase aggiungendo i loro compagni al mucchio, ma dovette tradirsi con il modo in cui la guardò, perché vide le sue guance rotonde colorarsi di rosso. L’imbarazzo con cui Olivia chinò la testa e sollevò di nuovo le mani sotto il mento, però, non aveva una sfumatura di disagio,  di spavento o di disgusto, bensì piuttosto… lusingata?

– M-ma certo – disse con voce tremula, un po’ nervosa, ma divertita – E sarà del tempo tranquillo… potrei insegnarti a ballare, se vuoi.

Colto di sorpresa dalla proposta, Gaius non poté che ridere – anche per sfogare la gioia della conferma piuttosto palese di non esserle del tutto indifferente.

– Beh, ho detto di saper riconoscere il talento, e io mi sa che non ce l’ho, piccola – le rispose – Ma farò volentieri una prova o due. E magari tu potrai aiutarmi a perfezionare le mie ricette.

– Oh, sicuro! – sorrise lei, con un trillo entusiasta nella voce – Ami molto i dolci, vero?

_Non ne hai idea_ , pensò Gaius, e non si stava riferendo solo alla propria ossessione per le caramelle. Se non era “dolce”, la parola più adatta per descrivere quella ballerina così graziosa e timida, allora proprio non avrebbe saputo trovarne un’altra. Ogni centimetro di lui voleva dirle che adorava il colore dei suoi capelli lucenti, e che avrebbe voluto accarezzarglieli per scoprire se avevano davvero la consistenza morbida come crema che il loro aspetto prometteva; che avrebbe voluto assaggiare la sua pelle per sapere se il suo sapore era davvero quello di una pesca; che profumava di zucchero, e lo stava inebriando. 

– Già – fu tutto quello che, invece, riuscì a tirarsi fuori per zittire quei pensieri, con un sorriso sghembo che voleva attutire il desiderio troppo forte nel suo bassoventre.

Mentre cercava qualcosa di non troppo equivoco ma nemmeno banale da aggiungere per continuare la conversazione,  impiegò purtroppo qualche secondo in eccesso: quanto bastò perché Basilio, il khan regnante dei Ferox, arrivasse con tutta la sua prorompente mole a circondare Olivia per le spalle con un braccio possente.

– Olivia, vieni in aiuto al tuo vecchio amico – esclamò la sua voce roboante, in un misto tra una risata dall’odore di birra e un tono arrabbiato – Quella gente non mi crede quando racconto le mie imprese di guerra, vuoi testimoniare?

Il sobbalzo della fanciulla non era stato facile da vedere, schiacciata com’era dal fisico imponente di Basilio, ma Gaius capì che era stata colta di soprassalto tanto quanto lui.

– C-certo – balbettò, probabilmente ancora prima di capire davvero cosa le veniva chiesto di fare dal suo mentore, che dunque non perse tempo a trascinarla via.

Lo sconforto non riuscì a impossessarsi di Gaius solo perché Olivia, per quanto poté, tentò di girarsi a guardarlo da sotto il braccio del khan, con un misto di imbarazzo e delusione che, anche se non avrebbero dovuto, lo sollevarono un po’.

_Va tutto bene, vecchio volpone._

Li avevano interrotti, certo, ma la conversazione era stata promettente. Come primo, vero approccio – e non una presentazione frettolosa fatta nell’angoscia della resa dei conti imminente tra Ylisse e Plegia, stanchi e sul punto di rischiare la vita –, poteva dire di avere avuto successo. E ne ebbe la conferma quando, alla fine della festa, mentre si univa al defluire degli invitati nella sala, si ritrovò accanto la ragazza senza averla cercata, a regalargli un sorriso di scuse e una timida buonanotte che, nemmeno a dirlo, gli levarono il sonno.

Mai sottovalutare il potere di una danza.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour). <3


End file.
